


Tears

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Draco wanted was for his fiance to come home...alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

It was cold, but Draco paid no attention to it. He trekked through the thick snow and held his coat close to him as he headed into the Forbidden Forest. Once he was deep enough, Draco leaned against a tree, its bare branches hiding him from view. Glancing around, Draco made sure no one was approaching before bringing out a gold and red scarf from the inside folds of his coat.

              He held it close, basking in its warmth. Hideous to his eyes; but yet, Draco couldn’t give up this simple piece of cloth. It was his last attachment to the one that held his heart. He held it to his nose, and took a deep breath. Faintly, he could pick up the scent of treacle tart and the smoke from the fireplace. He closed his eyes as he felt tears burning.

              Two weeks ago, Harry and his two friends went off to destroy all of the Horcruxes, leaving him and a select few to watch over Hogwarts.  Leaning back, Draco looked at the starry sky, praying to any deity that would listen to him to watch over his fiancé and return him to his arms. Sniffling, Draco let the tears roll down his pale cheeks.

               _Harry, please come home…soon._


End file.
